


Nap Time

by missdibley



Series: Oh My Oakley [5]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Unrelated (2007)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just wanted to say that, I thought I knew you. But then I touched you, that night on the quad, when you were conducting the stars, and I was sure."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nap Time

**Author's Note:**

> No smut. FOR ONCE.
> 
> Thank goodness there's at least two more in this particular series, eh?

I was standing in the showers at Pembroke, washing off the dirt and the crumbs and, okay, the cum, I'd gotten on me at the pot picnic I had with Oakley.

I tried to entice Oak into the showers with me but he refused. For some reason, an outdoor shower block didn't appeal to him, so he waited for me in my room. He was fine to use my little sink to wash up as best he could.

"I want the smell of you on me." Oakley explained when I made my way back upstairs.

It was still too hot, and my room had no air conditioning so I didn't bother getting dressed. Stepping into a pair of boyshorts, I slid into bed next to him. I know I should have been grossed out by how sweaty he was, how musky he smelled. But I wasn't.

He was in my system, under my skin. I was hooked.

"You smell clean," Oakley whispered, pressing his face into my wet hair.

"That a compliment?"

"Yeah. But I think I'd like it better if you smelled a little like me."

I took that as my cue to snuggle into his chest. I tugged on Oakley's shirt and he wiggled it off. I stopped him from tossing it on the floor, instead taking it from him to fold it then place it under my head.

I sniffed.

"Hmm." I sniffed again. "Sweat. Grass, both the kind in the meadow and the kind we just smoked. The cider we drank, and..." One last sniff. "The apples."

I pressed my lips to the base of Oakley's throat.

"Oakley?" I murmured

"Hmm?" Oakley tightened his grip around me.

"Madeline..."

Oakley groaned, stiffened at the mention of her name.

"Ugh, not her!"

"Now, now! If it wasn't for the fact that she wasn't a fucking idiot, we wouldn't have had that amazing make-up sex  _or_ the joint we just got obliterated on in the meadow."

"I rather think the make-up sex was just me being a slave to my cock after you serenaded me like the rock goddess that you are."

"Well, I'm not going to argue with that." I smirked. "And the joint?"

"What a friend we have in Elena," Oakley sniffed.

"Indeed," I sighed. "But still..."

"Oh what?" Oakley sounded irritable.

I pressed on anyway.

"Madeline said something, accused you of something, in the dining hall that day. And it stuck with me."

"Bother you, did it?"

"I'm not yet sure." I felt Oakley move his head, then take my chin in his hand so I could look up at his face.

"You know it wasn't a bet, right?" Oakley whispered. "Us getting together... I just wanted you, went to you." He paused. "And I was lucky that you wanted me, too. Also lucky? That you're not that fast a runner."

"Ass!" I bit his chin. He pretended to be in pain.

"I believe you." I murmured. I kissed him, gently. "I trust you."

"So what is it?"

"Madeline, she said... she accused you of breaking up with her..."

"But we were never together!"

"I know, but she said you broke off, whatever it was, when you realized you were, um, a chubby chaser." I let the last two words hang there. I didn't want to have to explain if he didn't know.

"What was it she said?"

"Oh god, don't make me say it." I whimpered.

"Too painful?"

I thought about it.

"No, actually. I just know how turned on you are by my voice, and do you really want to risk a flaccid dick if you hear me attempt her shitty ass voice?"

That got me a laugh.

"But Oakley - is it just my voice? Like, do you do stuff with me because you like the way I look, too? The way I feel? Or despite it?"

As soon as I said these words I started cursing myself in my head. Like, "You only have two days left before you slink back to Queens and he returns to whatever English paradise that makes cute White boys with big dicks with ravenous appetites for your ass, so stop being a Debbie Downer and TAP THAT ASS AGAIN."

I felt Oakley pull me into him so close, so tight I almost couldn't breathe. I squeezed my eyes shut and listened to what he had to say.

"Helen."

Oakley hooked a leg over my hip.

"I've been with a lot of girls. And when I say 'been with' I don't just mean sex. Actually, before this summer, it was only a couple of times. Intercourse, I mean. I've snogged a ton, gotten under jumpers and over knickers. There may have been an incident in a punt earlier this month."

"I know," I whispered. "Kat told me."

"Oh, did she?"

"Yeah, she said you were both wasted."

"Sounds about right." Oakley sighed. "As I was saying, lots of girls, lots of opportunities to, erm, try things. See how I fit, how they fit me. All very pretty..."

"Except for Madeline, who looked like a troll doll."

"Precisely. I was dazzled by her tan. Sorry, love. But the other girls... It was fun, and a lot of it felt good." Oakley paused to brush his lips against my forehead. "But you, with you..."

"What?"

"It wasn't just the voice. I mean, that was the primary attraction, at first. Even when you're squeaking about, and not in your usual smokey sort of tone of voice that commands my dick to harden very nearly on the spot. But where was I? In class, like when you'd get super excited and start babbling in class, it was this energy. I could feel it in the room. I could feel it in me."

"Oakley, I think you have the makings of a poet. Or maybe an actor?"

"Hush! I'm trying to be serious."

"Okay." I smiled into his chest.

"Now. And then I'd see things, wonder if it was real."

"Like what?"

"Oh, the way your hair curls and waves all over the place. It's basically my hair, only longer and this fetching shade of black."

"I like your blond hair." I reached up to run my fingers through it.

"Thank you." He took my hand in his, kissing the fingers before murmuring into my palm.

"You have an insane amount of freckles on your cheeks, which are always flushed. You know what else is always flushed? Your chest, right above your breasts. And I like the feeling of your breasts in my hand, though I feel I neglect them in favor of your little ass, which I do love to squeeze. And your belly, which is so sensitive."

To prove his point, he wiggled a finger in my navel.

I laughed before slapping his hand away.

"I'm really enjoying this."

"Good." Oakley whispered.

"When you walk, you tend to bounce up on the balls of your feet, like you want to break into a run or a skip when you see something or someone that pleases you."

"I do?" I frowned. "I always thought I waddled."

Oakley shook his head.

"Feeling self-conscious yet?"

"No. Not yet."

"It was all these things that came together in a way that I didn't expect. You just looked like who you were, like you had no question of who that person was."

"I'm still figuring it out." I admitted. "Back at home, I don't run around in little sundresses like this. I certainly don't throw myself at hot English boys."

"Thank god for that," Oakley whispered. "If you had, imagine where I'd be right now?"

"Still trying to finger Kat in a wooden boat?"

"That or trying to wash Madeline's spray-tan off my cock!"

"Ew!"

"I don't think I'd care to consider what other English boy you could be snuggling with right now."

"I didn't think boys used the word 'snuggle'." I laughed.

"This one does. It just feels right, doesn't it?"

"It does."

"Okay, one more little speech and then we can do something naughty like rub our bits together and see what comes up?"

"Oh, I think I could tell you what comes up..." I leered.

"DON'T TEMPT ME." Oakley positively roared, then laughed when I started rubbing my feet against his. He kissed my nose.

"Helen, it's just that, one day I looked up, and you were there, and it was like I recognized you. Like I'd seen you around, sure, but then, all of a sudden..." Oakley paused. "You were the only thing."

"Oakley, I don't know what to say. That was beautiful."

"It's the truth."

"Beautifully put." I murmured.

"Well, they do a good job with speech and debate at Eton."

"I'll send them a note, see if they'll send some exchange students over to Brearley so you Etonians can teach us girls some manners."

"Get it on letterhead, make it look official."

Oakley kissed me on the lips, softly, then harder, more urgent.

"I just wanted to say that, I thought I knew you. But then I touched you, that night on the quad, when you were conducting the stars, and I was sure."

I started crying.

"Oakley, you can't say things like that to me. It's two days we have, not even really, and you're talking like... like you..."

"What if I do?"

"What if I don't?" I hiccuped.

"You don't?" Oakley sounded small.

"I don't know... is it supposed to be this easy? Develop these feelings..."

"What feelings would those be?"

I looked up at him, could see he had tears in his eyes, too.

"All of them. All of the feelings. All at once. All the time."

Oakley nodded gravely, then took my face in his hands, and kissed me, this time kissing me deeply, slowly, passionately, until eventually, both tired, we fell asleep.


End file.
